traicion vampiros y amor
by aome-cullen
Summary: kagome le fue infiel su novio inuyasha, ella dolida se va al bosque donde una tragedia hace que ella ya no sea humana. inuyasha arrepentido esta decidido a recuperarla pero kagome se va lejos y vuelve dos años despues ¿kagome sentira algo por el? ¿lo perdonara?
1. Chapter 1

-kagome-

-kagome mi amor perdoname hablemos- me dijo mi ahora ex novio no lo puedo perdonar me fue infiel con mi hermana, me duele mucho yo creia que me amaba

-de que tendriamos que hablar te vi revolcandote con mi hermana ya no hay nada mas que hablar esto se acabo inuyasha- le dije dolida y enojada

-pero...- intento hablar inuyayasha pero no aguante mas y sali de la casa corriendo no pare hasta llegar a una claro de un bosque que habia cerca

-porque inuyasha-susurre llorando mientras me acostaba en el pasto, pasaron unos minutos hasta que senti un fuerte ruido

cerca mio, me levante y ahi vi a un puma, asustada empeze a correr el puma se tiro encima mio y empezo a morderme es tanto

el dolor que mi garganta no responde, el puma empezo a retroceder y se fue ahi senti una mano en mi mejilla, un hombre de

piel palida y fria me estaba mirando sonriendo paternalmente ,se acerco a mi oido

-tranquila vas a estar bien- me susurro para despues acercarce a mi cuello para morderme, senti mi sangre arder es como una tortura

-va a pasar el dolor hija, ahora solo duerme- me dijo tomandome una mano despues de unos minutos me desmaye de el dolor

-ya esta despertando- dijo ese hombre tan extra o empeze a abrir mis ojos,ya no sentia dolor era como si no me hubiera

atacado el puma, mire a mi alrededor ya no estaba en el bosque, es una casa de paredes blancas y perfectamente decorada,

me senti muy extra a puedo ver cada detalle perfectamente -kagome se que estas confundida pero yo te lo voy a explicar todo hija-me dijo ese hombre acercandose a mi-mi nombre es carlisle

-que me hizo? -le pregunte ahi me di cuenta que estaba gru endo pero era un gru ido como de animal o algo asi.

-te salve, pero para hacerlo tuve que convertirte en vampira-me dijo tranquilamente carlisle

-imposible los vampiros no existen-respondi nerviosa

-si existimos-dijo carlisle sonriendome-vas a tener cambios kagome, los vampiros como nosotros no comemos como los humanos tampoco dormimos, pero tenemos rapidez y fuerza sobre humana bueno ademas de la inmortalidad y no envejecer claro jeje-

-voy a tener que tomar sangre humana?- le pregunte asustada

-hija nosotros tomamos sangre animal, hay muchos vampiros que toman sangre humana pero nosotros no-me respondio

tranquilizandome en ese momento aparecio una mujer, tiene los mismos rasgos palidos de carlisle,ellos vestian de forma

informal de colores claros que encajaban perfectamente con el interior de la casa

-hola me llamo esme-me dijo sonriendome

-y yo emmett-dijo un hombre que entraba por el ventanal tenia el pelo negro y rizado y su cuerpo parecia de lebantador de pesas

-y yo alice-escuche atras mio me di vuelta rapidamente , era una chica que me miraba alegremente su cabello era corto rebelde cada punta se alando a una direccion -perdon te asuste?-me dijo sonriendome

-solo un poco alice- le respondi sonriendole, ella me daba confianza

-bienvenida, me llamo jasper- me saludo un chico que estaba al lado que carlisle y esme tenia el cabello color miel y casi

igual de musculoso que emmett pero mas alto y delgado

-ya dejen de acosarla-dijo una chica entrando a la habitacion su babello rubio caia como cascadahasta la mitad de la espalda- por cierto me llamo rosalie-

-todos..-dije sin saber que decir

-si kagome todos somos vampiros-me dijo alice tomandome una mano

-ahora ya no puedes regresar con tu familia humana kagome- me dijo seriamente carlisle-cuantos a os tienes por ciento- -

16,pero porque no puedo regresar con mi familia?- le pregunte asustada

-eres neofita, no podras controlar tu sed y puedes hacerle da o a tu familia-respondio carlisle

-que voy a hacer entonces?-pregunte preocupada

-te voy a adoptar, como lo hice con rosalie ,alice, jasper,emmett y edward-me dijo sonriendo de nuevo

-bienvenida a la familia kagome cullen-dijo esme abrazandome


	2. edwardmi salvador

-yo le voy a enseñarle emmett-gritaba impaciente alice se estaban peleando hace como una hora por quien me enseñaría a ser vampira.  
-lo hare yo...soy el más fuerte-dijo emmett con orgullo y un poco de arrogancia...bueno con mucha arrogancia  
-eso es mentira emmett-dijo tranquilamente jasper -hay alguien más fuerte que tu-  
-¿así?¿quién?- pregunte curiosa, creyendo imposible eso al ver los músculos de emmett  
-tu kagome, los neófitos son mucho más fuertes -me dijo sonriendo  
-para saber eso , una competencia kagome-me propuso entusiasmado emmett  
de repente me empezó a arder la garganta, era como si tuviera fuego en la garganta, me puse una mano en mi cuello  
-emmett mejor enséñale tu-dijo carlisle apareciendo de la nada  
-sígueme tienes que cazar-me dijo emmett yendo al gran ventanal- haz lo mismo que yo-dijo para despues saltar afuera...bueno no parece tan difícil, apreté los dientes mientras me concentraba e intente imitar su paso casual hacia la ventana  
¡ja! el suelo pareció moverse en mi dirección tan despacio que no tuve problemas en posicionar bien los pies  
-que fácil-exclame entusiasmada  
nos lanzamos a través del patio trasero hasta la orilla del rio, increíble corremos como cohetes  
-¿vamos a nadar?-pregunte curiosa  
-¿y arruinar ese hermoso vestido? no alice nos mataria-dijo riendo-saltaremos-  
calcule la distancia son como unos cuarenta metros de distancia, a el no le costo nada saltar hasta el otro lado ,tome aire y salte... es increíble la distancia me pareció demasiado corta  
-solo sigue tu instinto-me dijo emmett  
cerré los ojos y empecé a oler mi alrededor puedo oler todo ...  
-un conejo-empezó a susurrar sonriendo-un búho...-  
ahí sentí un olor que reconocería en cualquier lugar, era el olor mas maravilloso que eh sentido en mi vida  
-inuyasha-susurre... de repente se me oscureció la vista y lo único que sentía era que corría y no me podía detener, no podía detenerme...  
-kagome no lo hagas- escuchaba a lo lejos a emmett  
cada vez sentía el olor de inuyasha mas serca... ahi cuando iva a saltar algo me sujeto... o mejor dicho alguien.  
-no hagas eso-escuche que me decía la persona que me detuvo, no es emmett no lo conozco-busca otro olor el de un puma-me sugirió  
tome todo el poco control que me quedaba empezó a oler mi alrededor sin tomar en cuenta el olor de inuyasha  
-puma-susurre gruñendo empeze a correr hacia el puma y en menos de un segundo estaba encima de el...me fui directamente a su cuello y me alimente, se siente como si el fuego de mi garganta se fuera apagando poco a poco.  
-muy bien-me felicito esa hombre  
-quien eres-le pregunte desconfiada  
-me llamo edward cullen, tu debes ser kagome-me dijo con su voz melodiosa y sonrisa encantadora  
-si soy yo-susurre  
-vamos a la casa-me dijo edward alejándose yo lo segui en silencio hasta llegar a la casa  
-emmett brillo tu ausencia- le digo a emmett que esta sentado tranquilamente  
-lo siento, no soy tan rapido como edward-me dijo emmett  
-kagome para que nadie de tu familia te pueda ver y tengas una vida casi normal tenemos que irnos-me dijo carlisle tranquilamente  
-¿donde?- pregunte entre triste y aliviada triste por no ver a mi familia pero aliviada porque no les voy a hacer daño  
-forks- dijo edward  
-nuestro nuevo hogar- me susurro alice tomándome una mano...


	3. te esperare

_inuyasha_  
dos semanas y todavía no puedo verla, como pude ser tan idiota cambiar el amor de mi vida por una aventura.  
-como pude ser tan idiota- susurre acostado en mi cama  
-inuyasha ya sal de tu habitación-me dijo miroku entrando a mi habitación, no lo he visto en un mes así que él no sabe lo que paso con kagome.  
-¿para que tendría que hacerlo? Le dije cerrando mis ojos  
-porque hoy hare una fiesta amigo invita a kagome también-dijo alegremente miroku  
-no puedo- le dije casi en susurro el me miro casi asustado no comprendía porque -¿qué pasa?  
-inuyasha ¿porque estas llorando?- me pregunto sorprendido yo confundido me toque la mejilla , si estoy llorando no soporto haber perdido al amor de mi vida y lo peor es que fue por una estupidez mía  
-kagome termino conmigo-le dije llorando como niño no podía evitarlo me duele mucho  
-¿porque que paso?-casi me grito miroku  
-por una idiotez mía , te conté que la hermana de ella kikio me trataba de seducir desde hace mucho? le pregunte el solo asintió -bueno pues una noche...  
~flashback~  
-kagome llegue- grite para que mi novia me abriera la puerta  
-hola cuñadito-me dijo seductoramente kikio abriendo la puerta estaba vestida provocadoramente la verdad ella tiene el cuerpo más desarrollado que kagome tengo que reconocer que se ve bien .  
-y kagome?- le pregunte incomodo no quería pero verla vestida así me excita  
-ella salió pero vuelve pronto así que me tengo que apurar- me dijo acercándose más a mí , me guio hasta la habitación de kagome yo solo me deje llevar estoy muy excitado  
-y si nos ve kagome? le pregunte preocupado  
-si lo hacemos rápido no nos va a ver - me dijo sacándome la ropa  
le saque la ropa a ella dándole besos en el cuello...  
~fin flashback~  
-espera inuyasha lo hiciste con kikio?- me pregunto miroku entre confundido y enojado  
-si-admití de repente sentí un golpe fuerte en mi cara fue miroku -eyy¡- le grite confundido  
-perdón inuyasha pero kagome también es mi amiga- me dijo serio para después sonreír como siempre -ahora si continua- me dijo sonriendo  
~flashback~  
-inuyasha- sentí un susurro de kikio que me indicaba que pronto ella acabaría  
después de hacerlo me quede un rato encima de kikio  
\- inuyasha-escuche que dijo kagome será mi imaginación  
-querida hermanita lo siento es que no nos pudimos aguantar-dijo kikio burlonamente  
ahí me levante y vi como kagome me miraba el marco de la puerta llorando  
-kagome mi amor perdóname hablemos -le dije desesperado como pude hacerle esto a la mujer que amo ?  
-de que tendríamos que hablar te vi recalcándote con mi hermana ya no hay nada más que hablar esto se terminó inuyasha-me dijo mi kagome con lo que me dijo sentí como si tomaran mi corazón y lo aplastaran  
-pero...-intente hablar pero kagome no me quiso escuchar y se fue corriendo  
~fin flashback~  
-eso paso- dice suspirando  
-sí que fuiste idiota, y me dicen a mi pervertido?- me dijo miroku asombrado-ve a buscarla y pídele perdón-  
-no puedo-susurre - después de tres días que paso eso fui a buscarla y su madre me dijo que se fue a otro país y que no me podía decir donde, ella se lo dijo solo a mi madre y ella tampoco me lo quiere decir porque sabe lo que paso y no quiere según ella que le haga más daño a kagome -dije llorando de nuevo  
-que vas a hacer entonces amigo?- me pregunto preocupado  
-esperarla sé que volverá algún día -dije decidido  
-y si no vuelve - me pregunto miroku triste  
-la esperare ella volverá su familia esta aquí - le dije seguro - no importa cuando tiempo pase la esperare...


	4. noticia inesperada

_kagome_  
-kagome te tenemos que presentar a unas personas- me dijo Edward parecía un poco molesto  
-a quienes?-le pregunte quitando mi vista del libro que leía  
-tribu Quileute-dijo casi en susurro  
-tribu que?- le dije muy confundida  
-licántropos, hombres lobo-dijo más calmado- con ellos tenemos un tratado de paz no peleamos si cada clan está en su territorio  
te tenemos que presentar para que no haya problemas-  
-no me morderán o sí?- le dije como broma el solo se puso a reír y nos fuimos  
corrimos por un poco de tiempo hasta que llegamos a una playa donde estaban unos hombres  
-hola Edward-dijo el que para mí parecía el líder  
-vengo a presentar a una nueva miembro de la familia- dijo Edward formalmente  
-la veo un poco asustada si quieres ve a pasear por ahí yo hablo con Edward- dijo un hombre en silla de ruedas  
yo solo asentí y me fui caminando me senté cerca de una casa esperando a que volviera Edward  
-les tuviste miedo?-sentí que me decía un hombre -me llamo Jacob- me dijo sonriendo  
-soy kagome- le dije sonriendo un poco  
-si quieres salimos a pasear por ahí te cuento un secreto?- me pregunto yo solo asentí -eres la única vampiro que me cae bien- me susurro  
-no me conoces- le dije riendo  
-igual me caes bien- dijo sonrojado -vamos? Me dijo tomándome la mano pero antes de que me parara de nuevo Edward quito mi mano de la de Jacob  
-nos tenemos que ir kagome-dijo con una cara muy seria Jacob solo se quedó mirándome  
-perdón Jacob me tengo que ir mañana salimos te lo prometo- le dije sonriendo a mi también me cae bien es tierno  
-te esperare aquí kagome-me dijo alegre y me dio un abrazo sentía que él era cálido como si estuviera calentándome al sol  
-vamos kagome- volvió a insistir Edward me separe del abrazo de Jacob y nos fuimos a la casa  
cuando llegamos me fui a donde está el piano tenía que relajarme ,empezó a tocar una melodía calmada que me hacía recordar a inuyasha  
-porque me hiciste esto?-susurre triste  
quizás ni siquiera me amaba solo quería llegar a mi hermana ,pero ya para que pensar en eso nunca volveré ahí nunca  
_2 años después_  
-ya dos años-me susurro Edward en este tiempo Edward se ha vuelto muy cercano a mi confió mucho en el -vas a ir a ver a Jacob hoy?- me pregunto  
-si como siempre ,desde que lo conocí me lleve muy bien con el hasta estamos armando dos motos bueno el las arma y yo lo miro_  
-no confió en el - me dijo Edward un poco molesto  
-pues yo sí y voy a ir-le dije segura  
Edward me iba a decir algo pero se calló porque entro Carlisle a la habitación  
-tenemos que hablar- nos dijo serio mientras también entraban a la habitación emmett rosalie Alice y jasper  
-que pasa?- le pregunte preocupada  
-tenemos que volver a Japón kagome-me dijo Alice preocupada  
-no yo no volveré- le dije segura  
-tu hermano está enfermo-me dijo Carlisle  
no podía creerlo tengo que ir por mi hermano pero a la vez no quiero vería de nuevo a Kikio ni menos a inuyasha  
pero tengo que estar con mi familia , tengo que apoyarlos  
-bueno cuando nos vamos?-le pregunte a Carlisle resignada  
-mañana mismo ahora vamos a ver todo lo del viaje-me dijo seriamente  
-entonces saldré y vuelvo más tarde-susurre para después correr lo mas rápido posible necesito que estar un momento sola y pensar


	5. enfermedad y reencuentro

_inuyasha_  
ya dos años han pasado y ella no ha vuelto cada día que pasa siento que me muero lentamente, me he mantenido cerca de la familia de ella para saber cuándo vuelve  
me he hecho amigo del hermano de ella , kikio me ha tratado de seducir muchas veces pero no le hago caso , la odio por culpa de ella perdí al amor de mi vida , bueno  
es culpa de los dos pero igual la odio  
-inuyasha vamos a jugar- me dijo sota el hermano de kagome  
fuimos a su habitación pero al llegar ahí sota se cayó  
-sota te cuidado- le dije riendo pero al ver que no me responde lo moví un poco, se desmayó -sota!-le grite asustado para ver si despierta  
lo tome y lo lleve al hospital cuando llegue un doctor se lo llevo y no pude acompañarlo me quede en la sala de espera preocupado, cuando salió el doctor me acerque a el  
-¿cómo esta sota?- le pregunte asustado  
-esta grave- me dijo el doctor  
-pero que tiene?- le pregunte cada vez más preocupado  
-lo siento pero ud es familiar de el?- me pregunto yo solo moví la cabeza en señal de no - lo siento no puedo solo puedo decirle más información a su familia- me dijo  
-pero soy su amigo- le dije un poco desesperado el doctor volvió a disculparse y se fue.  
no puede ser además los padres de él se fueron unos días por negocios y me dejaron cuidando a sota porque no confían en kikio  
-ahora qué hago?- me pregunte asustado  
_dos días después_  
sota todavía está en el hospital y todavía no me han dicho que le pasa estoy desesperado y sus padres no pueden venir todavía , vi que venía el doctor y me acerque a el  
\- por favor dígame que le pasa a sota sus padres están desesperados y no pueden venir- le pedí desesperado  
-los siento solo le puedo dar esa información a un familiar- me dijo ya un poco molesto  
.yo soy su hermana- escuche decir detrás mío , no puede ser esa voz...  
-kagome?- susurre me di vuelta y la vi mucho más hermosa que la última vez que la vi  
-no puedo creer que en una emergencia como esta no den información a un amigo de mi hermano- dijo seriamente yo no reaccionaba esta tan hermosa como una diosa  
-lo siento regla del hospital-dijo formalmente el doctor  
-podemos hablar más en privado-dijo un tipo que estaba al lado de kagome pelo cobrizo piel igual de blanca que kagome  
-claro que si - dijo el doctor para después irse con kagome y ese tipo yo me quede sentado embobado todavía pero muy feliz kagome volvió! Hare hasta lo imposible para  
que me perdone y regrese conmigo, si tengo que arrastrarme a ella lo hare.  
Vi salir a kagome sola y me acerque a ella  
-¿qué paso?- le pregunte  
-este hospital es incompetente me llevare a sota a la casa un amigo doctor lo atenderá mucho mejor-me dijo seriamente  
-kagome sé que no es el momento pero tenemos que hablar- le dije intente acercarme a ella pero ese tipo se puso entre nosotros cuando llego que no lo vi?  
-kagome vamos tenemos que llevar a sota con Carlisle él ya está en tu casa- dijo un poco molesto y casi matándome con la mirada  
-si Edward vamos- dijo mi kagome -adiós inuyasha-me dijo formalmente para después irse con ese tal Edward  
-maldito quien se cree para interrumpirme-susurre con rabia  
me fui rápido a la casa de kagome cuando llegue vi que sus padres también habían llegado llame a la puerta y abrió alguien que no esperaba  
-hola amor- me dijo seductoramente kikio yo solo pase casi empujándola llegue a donde estaban los padre de kagome sentados  
-inuyasha gracias por estar con sota-me dijo la madre de mi kagome abrazándome  
-si mi novio es increíble verdad kagome escuche decir a Kiko y vi que dagame está al lado de kikio en el marco de la puerta  
-tú no eres mi novia- le dije enojado  
-mira kikio ya te cambio por otra zorra- le dijo kagome sonriendo burlonamente-mamá sota va a estar bien solo necesita descansar por un tiempo-dijo ya ahora seriamente  
-muchas gracias hija -dijo casi llorando la mamá de kagome  
-no me digas zorra kagome no porque soy mejor que tu e inuyasha me prefiere a mi soy una zorra-dijo kikio muy enojada  
-y haber engatusado a casi a todo los vecinos no lo es kikio?-dijo burlonamente kagome dejando a kikio callada y pálida- mamá me tengo que ir me tengo que inscribir  
a una universidad me quedare un tiempo acá-dijo seriamente kagome para después irse yo la seguí hasta que llegamos a la entrada de la casa  
-kagome espérame- le grite  
-que quieres?- me pregunto mi kagome tranquilamente  
-por favor perdóname lo que hice hace dos años fue horrible y me arrepiento...- iba a decir más pero ella me interrumpió  
-te perdono pero no te vuelvas a acercar a mí-dijo mi kagome algo seria pero tranquila  
-eso no pasara nunca- le dije decidido ella me miro como conteniendo ira o algo así  
-haz lo que quieras - dijo casi susurrando mientras sale de la casa  
-te recuperare juro que lo hare- susurre no importa si me tengo que arrastrar hacia ella volverá a mis brazos... 


	6. emmett vs kagome

-kagome-  
había salido lo más rápido posible de mi casa la conversación con inuyasha y su olor... Casi me tiro encima de él y no precisamente para cariño...  
_te pudiste controlar tranquila _me dijo Edward tranquilamente  
_¿y si pasa otra vez? ¿Y si no me controlo?_ le pregunte preocupada  
_sé que lo harás confió en ti _me dijo Edward abrazándome  
fuimos a la universidad que Carlisle nos recomendó es mucho mejor estar todos juntos cuando llegamos me quede esperando mientras Edward hablaba algo con el director  
cuando sentí un olor que me parecía familiar  
_¡kagomeee!_escuche a la dueña de ese olor es... sango me di la vuelta y ahí la vi casi llorando y con cara de felicidad la había extrañado mucho  
_sango ¿cómo estás? _le dije alegremente solo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza de sango_¡eyy porque fue eso!?- le pregunte un poco enojada  
_porque no has venido en dos años? te extrañe mucho_ me dijo abrazándome  
_ahora estaré un tiempo acá_ le susurre  
_¿lo prometes? _me pregunto cómo ilusionada y con ojos que parecían que tenían estrellitas  
_claro que si _le respondí sonriendo  
-narradora-  
_solo quiero pedirte que no le digas a inuyasha que voy a venir a esta universidad- pidió kagome mirando a sango a los ojos  
_claro que no le diré a inuyasha amiga no te preocupes_ le dijo sango casi riéndose kagome la abrazo de nuevo para después irse a ver al director ,sango se quedó viendo  
por donde se había ido kagome y lentamente tomo su celular  
_¡miroku te tengo una sorpresa! kagome va a ser mi compañera de universidad¡ juntémonos y te lo cuento todo_ decía sango mientras se iba de ahí  
-kagome-  
al salir de hablar con el director fui a la casa de los cullen... bueno mi casa también los quiero como mi familia y vivo con ellos  
_me debes algo kagome _me dijo de repente emmett_ vamos a ver quién es más fuerte tu o yo_ me dijo al ver mi cara de no entiendo nada  
_bueno como lo hacemos_ le dije curiosa y riéndome el solo me guio a la entrada el bosque atrás de la casa se acercó a una enorme roca y la puso en al frente mío  
_a las vencidas _dijo seriamente poniendo su codo en la roca, mire a mi alrededor que los demás miraban divertidos la situación  
_vamos kagome_ me dijo Alice animándome , yo también puse mi codo en la roca y tome la mano de emmett  
_a las 1 _ comenzó a decir jasper  
_2_dijo sonriendo más jasper seguro estaba muy divertido viendo  
_3_ casi grito jasper ahí yo empecé a empujar la mano de emmett increíble le estoy ganando y apenas estoy usando parte de mi fuerza veía la cara de emmett complicado  
como si estuviera usando toda su fuerza , le empuje la mano hasta llegar a la roca señal que he ganado pero lo gracioso es que al hacerlo rompí parte de la roca  
_gane _susurre sonriendo mientras veía como todos menos emmett reían alegremente y emmett se desquitaba con la roca para después reír también  
_bien me ganaste hermanita_ me dijo abrazándome  
_tenemos que cazar kagome pronto hay que ir a la universidad y es mejor alimentarnos_ me dijo Alice un poco seria para después irse  
_bueno a cazar_ susurre mientras la seguía , no sé porque pero tengo el presentimiento que va a haber muchas sorpresas pero ¿que será? ...


	7. planes

-inuyasha-  
ya han pasado tres días y no he encontrado universidad intento averiguar a cuál va a ir kagome pero ni sota ni su madre saben  
me he pasado los tres días en mi habitación viendo por internet universidades y llamando a sota  
-amigo te tengo una sorpresa- dijo mi mejor amigo miroku entrando a mi habitación  
-miroku ni siquiera tocas antes de entrar- le dije un poco molesto  
\- ¿y qué voy a interrumpir? ¿como ves fotos de kagome y tu juntos?-me pregunto miroku sarcásticamente  
-muy gracioso - le dije de mala gana miroku solo me miro suspirando y se sentó en mi cama  
-ayy amigo tienes que controlar tu carácter- me dijo tranquilamente  
-¿qué me venias a decir?- le dije más calmado  
-¿ehh?- dijo mientras me miraba confundido  
\- ¿la sorpresa que dijiste que tenías?- le dije tratando de controlarme y no pegarle por idiota  
-ahh sí que se en que universidad va a ir sango-me dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja  
-y qué? eso no me importa además ya sé dónde estudiara sango¡_ le dije enojado ¿solo eso era? que estúpido  
-es que no ahí también estudiara kagome- dijo como distraído  
-ka ka kagome- le dije un poco confundido  
-claro amigo y deja de tartamudear o parecerás mas idiota de lo que eres- me dijo riendo para después salir corriendo de mi habitación  
-kagome-susurre recordándola tan hermosa , aunque cuando la vi me sorprendió que está más hermosa cosa que creía imposible  
su piel más blanca de lo normal , sus labios irresistibles sus hermosos ojos, encendí de nuevo mi notebook y busque la universidad  
donde me dijo sango que va a ir y me inscribí  
-listo¡-exclame alegre estando en la misma universidad de kagome tendré muchas oportunidades de volver con ella  
\- ¡ pervertido!- escuche gritar afuera de mi casa es sango, voy corriendo a ver qué pasa  
\- ¡ miroku!- le grite enojado tenía una marca en la cara con forma de mano y sango estaba sonrojada y furiosa no había que ser  
adivino para saber que paso  
-lo siento sanguito es mi mano inquieta- le dijo miroku tranquilamente a sango  
-no me importa si pasa de nuevo te cortare la mano hentai- le dijo furiosa sango  
\- amigo nosotros te ayudaremos- me dijo seriamente miroku- a recuperar a nuestra amiga kagome- me dijo sonriendo  
-sé que la amas y aunque le hiciste algo muy feo, sé que estas arrepentido inuyasha- dijo sango un poco triste - y como sé que kagome  
también te ama te voy a ayudar, tengo un plan que no va a fallar- me dijo con cara casa siniestra  
-cual plan-le pregunte un poco confundido , sango sonrió y empezó a contar  
-veras lo que haremos...  
-kikio-  
-así que mi hermanita regreso- susurre mientras me acostaba en mi enorme cama , no puedo dejar que vuelva con inuyasha tengo que seducirlo  
antes de que ella lo haga  
-la muy zorra ella es horrible ¿porque la prefirió a ella? si yo soy mucho más hermosa¡- empecé a gritar muy enojada , ella siempre la más  
inteligente, las mejores notas, a la que mi madre más quiere, pero ya va a ver cuándo inuyasha sea mi novio él es hijo de un empresario  
muy famoso mundialmente y eso me cae como anillo al dedo para ser la más famosa del mundo sin mover ni un dedo  
-todos me envidiaran-dije sonriendo  
-y se quién me va a ayudar- susurre sonriendo aún más mientras tomo mi celular  
\- naraku ven necesito tu ayuda cariño- le dije coquetamente el me ayudara estoy segura...


	8. primer dia

-INUYASHA-  
el primer día de universidad llego y nervioso me estoy arreglando tengo que estar presentable para mi kagome hoy empieza  
nuestro plan y espero que funciones y mi kagome vuelva a mis brazos, me fui corriendo a mi auto para llegar a la universidad  
cuando llegue me encontré con miroku esperándome  
_ya es el gran día amigo_ me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
_estoy nervioso _admití  
_tranquilo todo estará bien ehh mira _ me dijo señalando con la mirada  
al mirar donde señalo miroku vi un volvo plateado llegar al estacionamiento un poco alejado y salieron kagome y el tipo que  
la estaba acompañando en el hospital no lo conozco pero ya me cae mal ese tipo  
_espera amigo todavía no _me dijo miruku al ver que estaba a punto de ir con kagome al bajar del auto ella y el tipo quedaron  
esperando frente al auto mientras hablaban entre ellos  
_mira amigo que auto_ me dijo miroku con admiración y la verdad tenia razón llego un auto deportivo rojo que se estaciono al  
lado del volvo de kagome , del auto rojo bajo una mujer rubia con un hombre musculoso de pelo negro  
_que guapa_ comento miroku casi babeando  
_no creo que te convenga acercarte miroku quizás él sea su novio y si es así te dejara casi muerto por ser pervertido con su  
novia_ le dije mirando al tipo musculoso después que bajaran ellos salió una mujer de pelo negro y corto con un hombre rubio  
y musculoso pero menos que le otro tipo.  
_parecen modelos amigos_ me comento miroku y tenía razón parecían modelos ellos al salir del auto fueron a saludar a kagome  
y a su acompañante se saludaban muy amistosamente y el tipo musculoso abrazo a kagome y la levanto un poco.  
_son todo un misterio _dijo miroku pensativo  
_¿qué pasa?_ le pregunte muy curioso  
_están apartados de los demás es como si fueron solo ellos_ me dijo pensativo para después sonreír como siempre _mejor vamos  
a clases que van a empezar_  
fuimos a clases donde ya nos habían dicho y vimos cuales era nuestros asientos yo claro que lo sabía había hablado con el director  
para que me pusieran al lado de kagome, al entrar al salón de clases vi que kagome ya estaba en su lugar sentada la mire sonriendo  
y pase al llegarme el viento del ventilador que estaba al lado mío kagome se empezó a tapar la nariz y se puso muy tensa  
¿estaré hediondo? me olí disimuladamente pero estaba bien huelo a perfume, me fui a sentar al lado de kagome.  
_hola soy tu compañero _le dije sonriendo  
_ya veo _casi susurro se nota que está muy tensa pero ahí me fije en algo... sus ojos ahora son negros pero es imposible sus ojos  
son color chocolate ... pero ahora son negros además tiene ojeras  
_¿no dormiste bien?_ le pregunte preocupado  
_si es eso no dormí bien_ me dijo kagome sonriendo un poco  
_¿te cambiaron el color de ojos?_ le pregunte muy curioso  
_emm es porque me puse lentes de contacto_ me contesto incomoda le hubiera preguntado mas pero llego el profesor saludándonos paso el  
rato y por fin termino la clase me pase todo el rato mirando a kagome, ella estaba incomoda se sentaba lo más alejada de mi cuando  
salimos ella fue directo donde el director y yo la seguí pero fue inútil de un momento a otro no la vi más  
_que raro _susurre fui al estacionamiento pero nada ni siquiera estaba el volvo  
_deberías no acercarte a ella_ escuche que me decían vi quien era ... el estúpido que acompañaba a kagome  
_no tienes que meterte en asuntos que no te importan_ le dije tratando de ser amable  
_solo te advierto si te acercas a ella y le haces daño de nuevo te ira muy mal_ me dijo seriamente para después irse ¿quién se cree que  
es para decirme eso? que idiota pero que ni piense que voy a alejarme de kagome ya no más ella volverá conmigo  
me subí a mi auto muy enojado y me fui a la casa de los higurashi a ver si ahí esta kagome y con escusa de ver a su hermano podría acercarme  
a ella , cuando llegue fui a tocar la puerta pero quien me abrió no era lo que esperaba  
_hola amorcito_ me dijo kikio sonriendo  
_¿esta kagome?_ le pregunte seriamente  
_no esa idiota que tengo como hermana no está aquí amor_ me dijo coquetamente  
_entonces no tengo nada más que hacer aquí_ me dije para irme pero ella me tomo el brazo  
_sé que me amas si no lo hicieras no hubiera pasado eso, no me habrías hecho el amor tan rico_ me dijo sonriendo  
_ lo que supuestamente dices que tuvimos fue un error nada más me calentaste pero no siento nada por ti kikio _le dijo ya molesto  
_ya verás que te voy a conquistar y veras que me amas a mí porque yo soy mejor que mi hermana_ me dijo un poco molesta para después  
cerrar la puerta  
_eso imposible _susurre subiendo a mi auto mañana será otro día en que podre estar con kagome...

bueno espero que le haya gustado nos leemos pronto ^^ besos


End file.
